Voando Alto
by awfffsome
Summary: Gostava desses momentos, aliás: as raras oportunidades em que não estava trancando num aposento de dois metros quadrados, sendo perseguido por Duda ou vendo as fotos dos gatos da Sra. Figg. / Gen Harry Potter, pré-Hogwarts.


Harry não sabia como aquilo havia acontecido: num instante estava fugindo da turma de Duda e no outro estava em cima do telhado da cozinha da escola. Inocentemente, atribuía o feito a uma rajada de vento que o fizera ir mais alto enquanto tentava pular as grandes latas de lixo à frente da cozinha. No fundo nem ele mesmo acreditava muito nisso, mas que outra opção tinha senão aquela? O que poderia fazê-lo surgir sobre a chaminé de uma hora pra outra?

O tanto que não sabia a respeito do que havia acontecido, sabia a respeito do que iria acontecer. Assim que o encontrassem ali em cima, chamariam tio Válter e tia Petúnia, ou mandariam uma carta a eles, e assim que contassem o ocorrido, ele estaria encrencado. Não adiantaria explicar que não era sua culpa, que não fora sua intenção e que havia simplesmente aparecido ali; na verdade, isso até pioraria um pouco as coisas – os Dursley, pela experiência de Harry, não eram muito fãs das coisas inexplicáveis.

Então Harry permaneceu ali, apreciando seu pequeno momento de liberdade. Em algumas horas estaria trancado em seu armário, proibido de sair de lá até mesmo para jantar; não tinha nenhuma pressa de descer e voltar a encarar a realidade. Gostava desses momentos, aliás: as raras oportunidades em que não estava trancando num aposento de dois metros quadrados, sendo perseguido por Duda ou vendo as fotos dos gatos da Sra. Figg. Ali tinha ar puro, paz e sossego; podia pensar no que quisesse, imaginar o que quisesse e até sonhar com uma motocicleta voadora sem que ninguém lhe desse uma bronca por isso.

Fechou os olhos por um instante e se deixou levar pelas imagens desconexas que invadiam sua mente. A maior parte delas eram coisas cotidianas, algumas, inclusive, parte do cenário que encarava segundos atrás, antes de suas pálpebras o encerrarem como se fossem grandes cortinas; outras – as que realmente o interessavam – eram fantásticas, como a motocicleta voadora. E a maioria delas realmente voava! Havia uma vassoura, bem pequena na verdade, não do tamanho das que tia Petúnia usava para limpar a casa. Não, não, essa era diferente. Era quase como uma vassourinha de brinquedo, como as que as meninas da escolinha usavam para brincar de casinha, mas ainda não era isso – a sua vassoura voava. Nada demais, é verdade: planava a alguns centímetros do chão apenas. E havia risada, também. Era gostoso pensar naquilo.

Mas nem todas essas imagens fantásticas eram agradáveis. Uma em especial o deixava angustiado, mas ele não sabia por quê. Não chegava de fato a visualizar nada, era apenas invadido por aquele sentimento desconfortável – então balançava a cabeça para afastá-lo e tentava se forçar a pensar nas coisas voadoras outra vez.

Havia também faíscas. De todas as cores, elas brilhavam diante de seus olhos fechados, hipnotizando-o. As risadas estavam presentes de novo.

Harry sabia que nada daquilo era real, mas gostava de pensar que eram lembranças pertencentes a um passado distante, sem os Dursley, armários e roupas velhas de Duda. Um passado mais feliz. Durante aqueles instantes de paz, Harry fingia que aquilo era verdade. Que aquelas risadas eram pertencentes aos seus pais. As coisas não voavam mesmo, ele pensava, se entregando à imaginação; era só de brincadeira, como se fingisse que era um super-herói e seu pai saísse por aí, carregando-o, fazendo-o _voar_.

Uma voz ralhou em sua direção, arrastando-o para longe de sua imaginação. Sua professora estava abaixo do telhado e não parecia nada satisfeita com sua proeza: dizia para ele descer imediatamente ou ficaria suspenso por um mês. A única coisa pior do que ir à escola, pensou, era não ir à escola. A turma de Duda iria persegui-lo de qualquer forma, e ainda teria de passar todos os dias de sua suspensão ajudando tia Petúnia a limpar a casa.

Do outro lado da rua a Sra. Figg acenava contente. Ela deveria ter comprado outro gato e estava ansiosa para apresentar-lhe a Harry. O garoto retribuiu o aceno, meio sem vontade, e começou a procurar por maneiras de descer dali. A professora ainda gritava lá de baixo, ameaçando e dizendo que sua tia já estava a caminho.

Talvez, Harry pensou, fosse melhor continuar no telhado...


End file.
